Smiling Frowns
by Percabeth-love
Summary: A quest occurs when Silena goes missing because Annabeth fails to follow simple directions...Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok...So I've written a few other stories. I hate them! Hopefully this one will be a lot better! I have a lot of faith in it! I don't have the best grammar, but I'm trying my best!  
**

**

* * *

**

I'm quite surprised at how much a friendship can grow between people. A few years ago, I was friendless and lonely. Frankly, I thought I was going to stay that way forever. But the gods

have blessed me with a wonderful best friend. I don't really deserve her, but then again, the hero of prophecy does deserve something. Doesn't he? I saw my blond haired friend sitting in

her room reading something in Ancient Greek. She was smiling at the book. I stared for a few seconds, then left and gave her her privacy.

"Percy, what did you need?" Annabeth asked. I turned around to find her annoyed face. It was hard not to laugh because she tried her hardest to put on a look that would scare me. She

would try so hard that her face would get all scrunched up. "Just seeing what you were up to. Why?"

"Well Seaweed brain, I was reading!" I smiled. " I was just leaving to give you your privacy!" She checked her watch and swore in Ancient Greek. "Archery started 10 minutes ago. Those

Apollo kids are gonna kill me!" She set a bookmark in her book and set it on her desk. She then, grabbed her bag and ran out the door. I don't know if it was ADHD or just curiosity, but I

went over to Annabeth's book and looked at it. It was called _Ρωμαίος και Ιουλιέτα, _Romeo and Juliet. I opened the book to the page she was at. Her book mark fell out. It was a picture of

Annabeth and I laughing with our arms each other. I smiled at it. I set it on the bed and sat down.

_"Δεν Romeo. Thy δεν μπορούν να φύγουν. Twas την αγάπη μας, που έσωσε την πόλη! Παρακαλώ αγαπητέ Romeo, σου δεν μπορεί να με αφήσει!"_ (No Romeo. Thy can not leave. Twas our

love that saved the town! Please dear Romeo, you can not leave me!) Annabeth hated romances. That's probably why she was smiling. It made her happy that Juliet couldn't have

Romeo. If I was reading it, I probably would have smiled too. Why was Annabeth reading this though in the first place. She walked in all sweaty! Her face went red.

"Erm...Silena is forcing me to read it and finish it before the 12th or...! She said If I didn't..." She changed her voice to a sad impression of Silena's. "You'll regret it!" She took the boofrom

my hands and smiled. "Now you have archery, because I have to take a shower." Although I didn't have archery, I did have to respect her privacy, so I left. Before I left though, I said to her,

"Annabeth, I just wanted you to know that you are an awesome friend!" She smiled. "Ditto!"

-/-*/-*-/-/-*+-+*/-*+/-*+*/-+9/*+-8-*/+/-*+/*+-/-+*/-+/*-+/-*+-

The next day, I sat with Grover by the lake to just chill for a bit. "Whats up with Annabeth?" He asked. I become suddenly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Man, you know what I mean!" He said. I looked through my mind of all the events that happened with Annabeth. She did seem kinda angry at me. Then I thought of something.

"A couple days ago, I canceled something with here to go hang with Rachel before she left on her cruise." A look of realization appeared on Grover's face.

"I guess I'd better go talk to her..." I said.

"Ya think?" He sarcastically replied. But before we could make it down the hill, Katie Gardner ran up to me. "Chiron needs you! Stat!" She said out of breath! I ran to the big house to find a

worried Chiron. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly!

"Silena, She's missing." I was shocked. "We also did an accounting to make sure everything was here. The only thing missing was Annabeth's copy of Romeo and Juliet." Then something

hit me. "_Erm...Silena is forcing me to read it..She said if I didn't finish it by the 12th, I'd regret it!" _I looked at the calender on the wall.** _July 13._** Crap. Annabeth was at the end, but she

wasn't finished. "I need You, Annabeth, and Thalia to go on a quest to get her back. Can you handle that?" I nodded.

"Where's Thalia?" I asked.

"She should be here with the hunters any minute now." I nodded and headed toward the stairs for the 2nd floor. Up there, I found the oracle sitting on her stool looking scarier then

ever. Green smoke slithered from her mouth as she spoke the prophecy.

_3 shall go on a quest, but be joined by another._

_Complications will occur from a young girl's mother._

_The one who leads must make a choice_

_that turns and takes ones voice._

_You shall find what was lost, but lose something more._

_But His choice shall start the 2nd war..._

To be continued!

* * *

**Hope yall enjoyed it! Review and what not! **

**-T  
**


	2. Solving Problems

**Smiling frown-Chapter 2/10-Solving issues-**

**

* * *

**

Honestly, I could care less about Silena. But it does let me go on another adventure. How hard could it possibly be to go and find Silena? After getting the prophecy, I walked down stairs to

find Thalia in her hunters outfit. The hunters had black (almost dark blue) dresses on. But since Thalia wouldn't be caught dead in a dress, she had a long shirt that was the same color of the

girls' dresses. A sliver crown was across her forehead and she was wearing wierd shoes. They were black flats with ribbon tied up her leg, almost like a ballerina's but much more...

sophisticated. She was glaring at me. That meant that Thalia was either: in a good mood, or ready to send lightning to kill me. But she did something very OOC. She ran up and hugged me.

She glanced back at her hunters and hugged me tighter. She was teasing them. It was like saying, "Hey look! Even though I've sworn off men, I want to hug my best friend. And no he isn't

gay! He's 100% man! Look at me now!" She backed off after like 10 seconds and started wiping off her blackish shirt.

"It's good to see you, seaweed brain..." I frowned when she called me that. Only Annabeth could call me seaweed brain and get away with it.

"Long time no see Pinecone face..." All her hunters gasped and readied their bows at me.

"How dare you even say such horror! That is an insult to Lt. Thalia. That means that you are insulting all of us. Now you shall _pay_" One of them said. Thalia smiled.

"It's ok ladies, He's just naturally stupid." Then she looked at me. "But don't, seaweed brain, let it _ever_ happen again..." Then the door opened and then shut. All the gazes in the room

fell on the blond figure putting her hands on her hips. "Thalia, girl. I love you, but I am the only one who can call Percy Seaweed brain!" Woah, She never talks like one of those sassy girls

from high school. Frankly, if I was wasn't the one to tell Thalia to stop calling me Seaweed brain, then I am happy as hell that it was Annabeth. They started to glare at each other,

then started laughing and hugged. Its nice to have the girls back from hiding.

"Well, we better get off to our quest. Silena awaits!" I said. Annabeth and Thalia held up their bookbags and smiled. I grabbed mine and we headed off out the door.

"Good luck Thalia! Good luck Annabeth! Oh...And don't die...I suppose Percy..." Artemis said as we left the big house. "_Wow that makes me feel special..."_ I thought to myself.

-/*-+/*+/*-+/*+-8/*-+/*-+*/+-/*+-/*+-8/*-+8/*-+8/-*+-

After walking for a while without any problems, I decided to start up a conversation. Since I was interrupted by Katie before, I decided to ask Annabeth what was bothering her and to

apologize for canceling that thing with her.

"Annabeth?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry for canceling on you the other day...It was really mean of me." She looked shocked. I can imagine what she was thinking. "_Woah! Seaweed brain actually said he was sorry?"_

"It's ok...Sorry I was Ignoring you." I was gonna say something but Thalia interrupted. 

_"Ah_! We all know you two love each other, put a sock in it..."

"We don't love each other!" We said that the same time. I'm not sure who was blushing more..Annabeth or Me. After that it was pretty quiet. But someone broke the silence and

jumped out in front of us! We all screamed..Except Annabeth...And Thalia...I looked up to find Nico. He was laughing his Ass of at the humor of it...


	3. Forces

**Smiling Frowns-Chapter 3/10-Stay Back or else-**

**

* * *

**

I don't know where Nico gets all his laughs but after 10 minutes, Thalia had to shut him up. After that we was pretty silent. Annabeth clued him in on the whole missing Silena thing,

but left out about her Romeo and Juliet book. I'm sure we'll tell him later, but now was not the best time.

"So where are we headed exactly?" I asked.

"You're the leader, aren't you? Why don't you tell us..." Thalia said. I thought back at the prophecy. Nothing helped there. I thought for a couple minutes, or maybe 10. I am not quite sure.

"I got it!" I half yelled! "Who would want to steal Silena?" I asked Annabeth.

"Any boy she rejected?" She said. That's it! While we were walking, out of camp, Annabeth told us something that didn't show much importance, till now. Silena was apparently going to

make Ron Coleman read Romeo and Juliet after Annabeth. He got all mad and flipped out. Everyone started teasing him, that I can remember. I wasn't sure why at the time, but now

it's all clear.

"Ron Coleman! That son of Ares! He has a motive and an anger to do it!" I exclaimed. Nico looked at my confused so I explained the whole thing.

"Do you think we should IM Beckondorf, you know, to see if he knows anything?" Annabeth asked me. Checking my pockets for a drachma, I decided that that probably wasn't the best

idea."I don't have any drachma on me..Anyone else?" I asked. Nothing. I felt stupid. I left for a quest without money. Ugh.

"Anyone have any idea's?" Nico asked. We all looked at Annabeth who was in deep thought. Then she looked around. I followed her gaze to a broken 2001 Honda Civic on the side of the

rode. "I know how to reboot that thing with magic..." She said happily. She said something in Ancient Greek and the car started. The head lights turned on and the engine rumbled.

"Sweet..." Nico said. "Ok, Who's gonna drive?" I asked. Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth argued for a few minutes.

"I think Annabeth should drive.." I interrupted. Annabeth blushed and every one else stared at me. "Why?" Thalia asked.

"Well, Nico you're just to young to drive in general! Do you even know how?" He shook his head sadly."Thalia is a hunter, she looks 14. Annabeth looks 16 and has her license!"

"How do _you_ have your license?" Nico asked Annabeth. She just smiled and shrugged. "I was the best in my class so they decided to give it to me early!". Even though that's what she

said, we all knew it was magic. Chiron had just started teaching it to her and she was having a little to much fun with it! Nico just smirked at her reply and got in the back seat next to

Thalia and Grover. I sat in the passenger seat. Annabeth blushed and Thalia smiled. "You don't mind if I sit here? Do you?" I asked. Thalia chuckled. "Where else are you going to sit?" She

laughed. Annabeth took the car out of neutral, into drive and drove forward.

-/*-+/*-+/-*+*/-+/-*+-/*+-/*-+/*+/*-+/-*+/+-

"So where are we going now? If Ron isn't at camp, where would he be?" Thalia asked. Since Annabeth was in such deep thought, she almost drove off the road, but quickly swerved back

onto course. Nico smiled. "Anyone have a cell? It's important!" I reluctantly handed him my cell phone. Normally under normal circumstances, using your cell phone was like sending a

signal to monsters, "HERE I AM! COME EAT ME NOW!" Nico dialed a number and waited!

"Hey Conner! It's Nico!" Nico said in his cool voice. Since my volume was soo loud I heard a muffled, _"Hey! Whats up kid? Something about Percy and Annabeth?" _

"Shhh! They're in the car! Anyways, wheres that hideout that Ron Coleman has. Somewhere in like in PA or something?"

_"Yeah, Albion specifically. In the park there is a path off a small bridge to the right! Follow that path and it will lead you to the hideout!" _Nico smiled evilly.

"Thanks, your the best bro!" Nico said and hung up! He looked at us. "Did you guys get that?" he asked. We nodded. I pointed at a small path off the side of the road. "Let's go find

somewhere to camp." I said. Grover was already asleep and leaning on Thalia, who looked horrified. "Yes camp! Camp is good..." Thalia said. We pulled over and locked the car, and

headed down he narrow path. We set up camp in a clear spot toward the heart of the woods. Thalia was in her own tent. As was Nico and Grover. There was only one tent left.

"I think, I'll find some leaves and sleep on those." Annabeth said. "Wisegirl, come on. I'm your best friend. Why can't we share a tent?" I asked.

"Because..uh...erm...I...You..." I nudged her arm. "Rommie!" I said. She rolled her eyes and set her sleeping bag in the tent. Then stepped out. "I'm going to go on a walk!"

"I wanna come!" Grover half yelled. But Thalia kicked his shins. "I change my mind!" he said, clearly in pain. "I don't want to come!"

"I'll go!" I said seeing if Thalia would kick me. She didn't...I wonder...Anyways, Annabeth smiled and extended her hand. I blushed but held it. We walked forward.

"So hows camp, seaweed brain!" I smiled at my nickname.

"Probably the same as...Oh my gods." In front of us was a pond. The moonlight shone off the water and the crickets were chirping. The place was beautiful..And this is coming from a 15

year old boy. Annabeth gasped. "We need to go back..." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I've been having these dreams, something terrible happens...In this pond." I squeezed her hand. "It'll be fine! Remember I'm with you!" She nodded. We sat down and let our feet in

the cool water. I personally felt a whole lot better when I touched the water. I looked at Annabeth. Who seemed to be staring at me. Then suddenly a force from behind me pushed me

forward. My lips feel on Annabeth's. I grabbed her face and deepened the kiss. I could feel a small smile play on her lips. When we broke apart. I brought her ear close to my mouth and

said quietly. "I love you"

"I love you too." She whisphered. I turned to find Thalia smiling wildly. She pushed me into Annabeth, but gods, was it worth it...


End file.
